A Dream Within a Dream
by luvscharlie
Summary: Hugo's infatuated with his Divination professor, one Ms. Lavender Brown. Hugo/Lavender


_A Dream Within a Dream_ by Luvscharlie

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Teacher/student, cross-gen (sort of), underage boy fantasies.

_A/N: Originally written for the April 2010 Wizard of the Month Hugo Weasley at The_PlayWitch community on Live Journal._

* * *

If it wasn't for Professor Brown, Hugo would hate Divination Class. There was no point to the class. In his opinion, they didn't learn anything, but the rumour was that it was easy and in the year when he already had enough to deal with in the form of O. that were looming ever nearer, he needed a class that wasn't going to drive him insane.

And the fact that Lavender Brown was the professor—well that was quite the bonus, indeed! She was beautiful. In fact, of all the professors at Hogwarts, Professor Brown was Hugo's favourite. He liked her shapely curves and her sweet smile, the way she looked at him as though he were special, and Divination was the class that most students had avoided before Professor Brown started teaching it. Now boys fought to see who could get the seat closest to her desk as it afforded the best view.

The room was always warm and Professor Brown kept incense burning so that it always smelt—well, it would have been pleasant if it weren't for the fact that the room was so tiny and the perfume so overpowering.

Still, Hugo thought if it was possible to love a teacher, he might well love Lavender Brown… as much as any fifteen-year-old boy was capable of love that was. Albus insisted it was lust, and maybe Albus was right, but whatever it was Divination was Hugo Weasley's absolute favourite class.

* * *

Hugo climbed the ladder to the Divination classroom, cursing under his breath at the idiot Slytherin who took his book and dropped it out the window of the Transfiguration classroom. He had been forced to go halfway around the school grounds to retrieve it… and now he was late for Divination and all the good seats were certainly taken. Blast it all, now he'd be stuck in the back where if Professor Brown bent over he wasn't going to be able to properly ogle her arse from the seat with the best view. Tomorrow he had every intention of finding a way to slip some of Uncle George's itching powder in that Slytherin git's pants. That would teach him. Being forced to miss any other class, well, Hugo might have been a bit more forgiving—but this was _Professor Brown's_ class!

Hugo slid the hatch to the classroom open as quietly as he could, but as it opened directly in the centre of the room, doing so unnoticed was impossible. He'd no more stuck his head up through the opening when…

"Glad you could join us today, Mr. Weasley. I do hope my class didn't interfere with your extremely busy social schedule."

Hugo felt the back of his neck and the tips of his ears heat up, and he could only imagine how badly his skin tone was clashing with his Weasley red hair at that moment. "N—no, Professor," he stammered. He gulped down a hesitant and muffled "sorry" as he headed for the back of the classroom and the only seat left available. An overstuffed poof that had stuffing spilling out of its front.

The room was hot as a fire always crackled in the fireplace and none of the windows were open. The perfume made Hugo's head swim with dizziness. And Professor Brown's words began to become one long sort of hum. She had such a nice voice, so melodic. Hugo's eyelids grew heavy, and once or twice he caught himself as his eyes closed and would force them open again.

It was just so warm, so cosy in this room, and Hugo decided he'd just close his eyes for a moment…

Professor Brown continued talking, her words one long melody that was music to Hugo's ears. She was just so lovely.

And then…

"My word, it's certainly hot in here today," Professor Brown said, pealing back her robes and tossing them over her chair as though this were something she did daily—which she certainly did not—and standing before them in nothing but her light pink bra, her matching lace-trimmed knickers and a lovely set of suspenders holding up stockings that made Hugo want to run his hands up and down her shapely legs.

Hugo sat bolt upright. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he wasn't planning on missing any of it—not a single second. This was a lesson that might even inspire a bit of note taking on his part.

Professor Brown picked up her tea cup and swirled it around, turning toward Hugo and winking. "It would appear that my tea leaves have a message for me today. It seems, they insist, that a younger man is interested in me."

Hugo sank guiltily down in his poofy chair in an attempt not to call attention to himself. Of course, it could have been any male in the room—they were all interested in Professor Brown—well, all except Anthony Corner, but Hugo was fairly certain Anthony was far more interested in Professor Longbottom's cock than Professor Brown's tits. Anyway, the knowing wink she sent Hugo's way made him feel confident that she was referring to none of the other blokes in the room; her attentions were focused solely on him.

Professor Brown continued. "Hmmm," she said. "These tea leaves say that my admirer is close by." She picked up her cup, gave it a tap with her wand and began to move around the room. "Perhaps in this very room. That is _so_ interesting." The sharp click of her heels on the floor were a sharp contrast to the silence of the room, and Hugo couldn't take his eyes from her beautiful breasts practically spilling out of her bra. If she dressed like this every day, there would be daily scuffles for seats close to the front of the room. And Hugo planned for the best of those seats to belong to him.

And funnily enough, no one else seemed to notice how indecently gorgeous, nearly starkers she was… except for him. What was wrong with the other blokes in the room? Had they suddenly gone blind? Sure, some of them were Hufflepuffs, but that was no excuse not to notice a more than half-naked Lavender Brown walking around the class room, Hugo thought. Surely even Hufflepuffs got erections.

Still, Hugo had little time to worry about why nobody else was taking notice of the highly unusual events taking place in Divination class because Professor Brown was approaching his seat in the back of the classroom, closing the distance with every click of her sexy heels.

"I do wonder who my admirer could be," she said, throwing Hugo a wink and blowing him a kiss. Hugo's cock was straining at the confines of his trousers and tenting the front of his robes. She came closer still, bending over so that he could see directly down between her tits and putting one hand on his knee. She passed over the tea cup, placing it firmly in his hand. "What do you see when you look into the cup, Hugo?"

"I—erm—I—" Hugo stammered. The fact was Hugo couldn't have pulled his eyes away from those tits to look into the cup if his life depended on it.

"Do you want to touch them?" she asked in a throaty whisper that was clearly for his ears only.

_And oh Merlin did he ever want to touch them!_

His hand reached forward, fingers cupped, ready to be filled by the soft swell of her breasts. And oh, what would they feel like in his hands and-

"Hugo!"

He jolted awake and looked up to see a very irritated Professor Brown tapping her foot, hands on hips. _It was all a dream!_ Well all except the painful tightness in his trousers, which he quickly grabbed a book to cover and shifted in his seat.

He gave Professor Brown a timid smile.

"Honestly, Hugo, first you're late for my class, then you come in and sleep through it. You leave me no choice but to take five points from Gryffindor, and I'll see you tonight at half eight for a detention."

* * *

That night at dinner Al came up behind him and poked him before sitting down beside him. "I've booked the pitch tonight for Quidditch practise. Don't be late, Cousin."

"Sorry, can't," Hugo replied around a mouthful of pudding. "I got detention."

"Bloody hell, Hugo, we're never going to win the Cup if we don't practise. What'd you do to get detention this time, you moron?"

"Fell asleep in Divination."

"Wait, you've got detention with Brown? Seriously? Lucky bloke. I've been trying to get detention with her all year. Want to know how many tea cups I've broken in that blasted classroom?"

"Hmm. I wondered where all the pink cups went."

"In the rubbish bin… in pieces. And still, she didn't give me a single detention. I wonder what kind of detention she has planned for you."

"No idea," Hugo said with a shrug, as though he could have cared less, though in reality he was counting down the minutes until half eight.

Professor Brown made her way down the Great Hall, and as she passed Hugo and Al, she said, "Don't forget our appointment tonight, Mr. Weasley," and Hugo would have sworn she winked at him.

"Did you see that?" Hugo whispered, as Professor Brown walked on past.

Al was staring at her bum. "I sure did. Just look at the way it wiggles when she walks. A bloke would have to be blind not to see that, yeah?"

"Well yeah," Hugo agreed. "But I wasn't talking about _that_. I meant the other thing. You know, her winking at me. Didn't you see it?"

And then Al began to laugh. "In your dreams, Cousin. In your dreams."

And maybe that was all it was…

* * *

At half eight, and not a minute later, Hugo stood down below the ladder to Divination class and put his foot on the first rung. He climbed up slowly; his legs shaking both with fear and anticipation, then took a deep breath as he pushed his way through the door.

Hugo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. There she was, back in the pink bra and knickers and those amazing stockings. She sashayed forward, walking in a way that only a worldly woman could (or so he presumed—since he wasn't all that familiar with what constituted a "worldly woman," but certainly the girls at school didn't walk like that).

"So glad you could make it, Mr. Weasley. I've been waiting for you." Her voice was silky, sultry, sexy, and completely hard-on inducing.

"You—you have?" Hugo asked, ashamed at how his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again with forced bravado. "You have?"

"Well, of course, I have."

"Oh—yeah. Um, sure. Okay—um, I guess."

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward, sealing her mouth over his, kissing him hard, raking her nails down his chest. Hungry for him, desperate in fact. He'd never seen anything like it, never imagined a woman could act so wantonly…

…and then it was over before it had really begun, and he was back in his four poster in Gryffindor Tower with Fred and Louis leaning over him.

"Oh, yeah," Fred said. "This one is definitely the right one. Look how hot and bothered he is. And he's been out all day. Dad and Uncle Fred may have patented the Daydream Charms, but WE perfected it. So," he said, turning to Hugo, "we did perfect it, right? This time it worked, right? Right?"

"Back off," scolded Louis. "Give him room to breathe before the inquisition starts, Freddy."

"Closer this time," Hugo said, groaning at the erection straining at his pyjama bottoms. "The naughty teacher part—well, that definitely worked, and the detention was a really nice touch, but the part where I thought I was dreaming in Divination class and then thought I woke up—well all that was a bit weird—sort of threw me off balance—"

"But it made it feel more real, right?" goaded Fred, as the dream within a dream had been completely his idea, against Louis's strong objections.

"No, not really. Just made it feel weird," Hugo replied.

"Told you," shouted Louis, smacking Fred hard about the back of the head.

"First of all, OWWWW. Secondly, shut it," Fred said with a pout as he rubbed at his head. "Sometimes I'd like to flush you and your big old brain right down Moaning Myrtle's toilet."

They were intent on winning the contest that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was currently running. Uncle George was offering up a thousand Galleons to the witch or wizard that could make a better Daydream Charm than those sold in his shop (of course George's assumption was that no one could), and Fred, Louis and Hugo were determined to be the wizards (even if they were a bit shy of being legal age) to do it.

Louis reached for a clipboard and began to jot down notes. "So how do you feel now?" he asked, his tone all business.

"Unsatisfied," Hugo bit out. "I woke up before I got to the good stuff."

The three of them groaned in unison.

Hugo groaned because his cock ached and he had not got to touch Professor Brown's tits. The other two groaned because it was back to the drawing board. This contest wouldn't win itself.


End file.
